Don't you dare!
by Urban Liz
Summary: There are way not enough stories about Uchiha Madara. So here is a little oneshot. MadaraXOC. My first lemon ever! And my first fanfic on this page. Please review if you like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Too bad. --

Seishi's head felt like somebody was twisting a sharp object in her temples. All around her was darkness. What had she gotten herself into this time? She tried hard to remember and the pieces came back to her. She had been in this bar and there was this crazy guy with the orange mask. The memory of his cloak and the situation she was in now brought her to the conclusion it was wise to not mess around with an akatsuki member. With his child-like behaviour he had her being pissed beyond belief after a few minutes. That was why she had spilled his drink on his head and left the bar. She sighed and told herself yet again that she should watch her tongue more often.

Her sigh being his signal he flicked the lights on, what she answered with a groan. He didn't knew why but this feisty girl fascinated him. Her long dark hair flew freely over her back. The glares her blue eyes gave him would have killed him if they were able to. He smirked under his mask. This was going to be fun. Slowly he approached her.

She saw him closing the distance between them. '_Yeah, come here so that I can tear you into thousand peaces you asshole._' thought Seishi. Oh how she would like that. He crouched in front of her…and did nothing. She just stared back. To give him a clue what to do she pulled at the bindings with all her might. But he just stared at her. "Don't you dare!" she growled at him.

'_This is going to be fun._' He tried to not bust out laughing at her. Lazily he started running his forefinger up und down her right leg. The result was her kicking at him. He caught her ankle and wanted to bath her leg in kisses, what was denied because of his mask. He chuckled, went to the door, lock it, went back to her, his eyes never leaving hers while walking. Kneeling between her legs, he moved his hands to the back of his to unclaps the ties of his mask. He watched her jaw drop in shock.

Seishi was not sure she liked how this day was ending. She had prepared herself to see a damaged and ugly face. But his face was almost the most handsome one she had ever seen. What made her heart first stop in shock and the pound wildly in pure fear were his eyes. Those red eyes. They meant torture, insanity, death. Oh, what had she done to deserve this? "Who are you?" she croaked out, nearly crying. She could feel his hot breath at her ear, making her shiver. "Just call me Madara." he whispered huskily, nibbling at her ear. This made her shiver unwanted in anticipation. '_Oh my god._' That was when his mouth moved to where her neck and shoulder meet. A little gasp left her lips when she felt his tongue dancing over her skin.

He watched her. The fight in her eyes to give in or not. How she closed them. How her rosy lips parted. He decided it was time to take her to bed. Madara carried her bridal style the short distance.

She was taken aback when she felt herself lifted up. But before she could open her mouth he had dropped her down on the middle of the bed and was on the way turning the lights off. She wearily recognised the candles burning in one corner of the room. Seishi couldn't tore her eyes of this man when he led his cloak slip to the floor. While walking slowly towards the bed he shed item after item of his clothes. She had to admit this man was magnificent.

He grinned noticing the adoration in her eyes when sweeping them over his body. Stretching like a lazy cat, he lay next to her. While tracing her curves with his forefinger like he had done earlier with her leg he felt her shiver under his hand when it went from her throat over her breasts, straight south, his hand cupping her honeyed lips through her dress. Again grabbing her ankle he started placing small butterfly kisses along her calf. Then he dipped his tongue in the hollow of her knee, following his route, licking, kissing and biting her thigh.

Seishi growled in frustration. What was this man doing? Or more important: What was this damnably handsome man doing to her? While he was working his way up her leg, her stomach had tightened more and more. She watched the short black tresses of his hair move between her legs. When he arrived at her centre, he smiled at her sensually and just moved his face up to hers, just to ravish her mouth until she couldn't breath anymore.

Panting heavily she couldn't do anything to stop him from ripping her dress off her, and damn she couldn't care less. Next he was removing her bra. Placing kisses from her collarbone to her breast he sucked first one nipple, than the second until they were hard peaks, all along kneading her breasts. She moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her skin und arched into him, pressing her breasts more into his hands. His head moved lower, taking a detour on her belly. His teeth gracing the flesh of her belly and hips, plugging his tongue into her belly button. Licking all the way. Her hips jerked upwards when he pampered her with those long, hot licks of his tongue. Her mind was fogged. Oh how good this felt. His strong, large, warm hands holding her hips down, his tongue doing wicked things with her inner lips and clitoris, his fingers working in her. Her own hands starting to caress her own breasts.

He looked up, hearing his woman shout a silent cry of pleasure. Her head thrown back into the pillow, her long dark hair spread. Her eyes closed in pure ecstasy and her mouth open in silent screams. Her hands kneading her breasts and her finger fumbling her pert nipples. His cock twitched and hurt already by his denied pleasure. How much he wanted this woman. He couldn't wait anymore. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust himself inside. He earned a hoarse growl from the woman underneath him.

Seishi had the feeling she would go totally insane if she didn't got the release now. Taking him by surprise she starting bucking her hips up into him and clawing her fingers into his scalp to bring him down to another long, passionate kiss. They set a fast pace, which allowed them to find release soon. Screaming out in pure ecstasy he collapsed onto her. After a few seconds he rolled onto his side and mumbled :" You can go. I'm done with you." Then Seishi moved on top of him, straddeling his hips: "But I'm not done with you, Madara." She leaned down to ravish his mouth like he done not so long ago.


End file.
